


Чем это пахнет...

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: 1)… и тогда я сказала себе: "Если я не зафиксирую этот слэш, это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Потому что у них ЛУБОВ!"2) На самом деле я бы с удовольствием занялась перекрёстным опылением с ними обоими, причём одновременно (Вот извращенка! Смотреть противно!), но за неимением таковой возможности приходится реализовывать своё либидо в письменном виде.3)…а кто скажет, что это - яой, тому я отвечу, что это - абсолютно гетеросексуальная пара, причём ни один из них не является мальчиком:P





	Чем это пахнет...

**Author's Note:**

> 1)… и тогда я сказала себе: "Если я не зафиксирую этот слэш, это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Потому что у них ЛУБОВ!"  
> 2) На самом деле я бы с удовольствием занялась перекрёстным опылением с ними обоими, причём одновременно (Вот извращенка! Смотреть противно!), но за неимением таковой возможности приходится реализовывать своё либидо в письменном виде.  
> 3)…а кто скажет, что это - яой, тому я отвечу, что это - абсолютно гетеросексуальная пара, причём ни один из них не является мальчиком:P

"Бортовой журнал "Энтерпрайз". Капитан Джонатан Арчер.   
Наш корабль находится всего в нескольких часах полёта от обитаемой планеты с самой необычной формой разумной жизни из тех, что я знаю. На вулканских картах эта планета обозначена как Флора. В приблизительном переводе с вулканского, разумеется. Планета вполне соответствует своему названию, - девяносто процентов её поверхности занимают самые разнообразные растения. Я собираюсь возглавить экспедицию на поверхность. К сожалению, я не смогу в полной мере насладиться ароматами местных цветов - у меня насморк. Думаю, я это переживу, - не хочется беспокоить доктора Флокса по пустякам. Конец записи".  
Арчер вышел на капитанский мостик и обратился к вулканке, колдовавшей у пульта управления:  
\- Субкоммандер Т'Пол?  
\- Да, капитан?  
\- Вы говорили, что у флориан и вулканцев общие предки. Это действительно так?  
\- Не совсем, капитан. Одним из звеньев вулканской эволюции были гигантские земляные черви, которые, по сути, представляют собой высокоразвитую форму растения.  
\- Вы не слишком-то похожи на земляного червяка, Т'Пол, - сострил Трип.  
\- Вы тоже не напоминаете медузу, мистер Такер, хотя она является вашим биологическим предком, - заявила Т'Пол. - однако, обитатели Флоры, в отличие от вулканцев, сохранили свои корни.  
\- В буквальном смысле? - откровенно заинтересовался Арчер.  
\- Почти. Мне точно известно, что всего пару тысяч лет назад флориане питались исключительно при помощи фотосинтеза.  
\- Вы уверены, что мы сможем найти общий язык? - забеспокоился капитан.  
\- Пятьсот лет назад, когда на Флору впервые высадились вулканцы, это действительно было проблемой, поскольку у местных жителей не было рта. Но с тех пор флориане сильно изменились. Они занимаются евгеникой. Точнее, селекцией.  
\- Как это? - поразился Трип.  
\- Когда вулканская экспедиция была на планете, у них взяли образцы ДНК. А затем вулканский геном был каким-то образом встроен в генную систему флориан. Так что теперь у нас действительно общие предки. Кстати, - Т'Пол взглянула на капитана. - Именно этот факт является причиной моего нежелания покидать "Энтерпрайз". Мне не слишком приятно бы было ощутить себя… саженцем.  
\- Понимаю, Т'Пол. Зов природы не всегда приятно слышать, - улыбнувшись, сказал Арчер.  
\- Капитан! - Трэвис, сидя за своим пультом, взволнованно показал на экран. - Кажется, нас встречают…  
\- Вот, кстати, одно из достижений флорианской селекции. - невозмутимо произнесла Т'Пол.  
\- Вы хотите сказать… - у старшего инженера перехватило дыхание, - что этот челнок тоже…  
\- Растение, мистер Такер. Точнее, видоизменённая форма плода.  
\- Семечка?! - Трип выглядел крайне удивлённым, но, кажется, уже был готов переквалифицироваться из техника в садовода, ради одной только возможности покопаться в инопланетном двигателе.   
\- Да, вот вам наглядная иллюстрация теории панспермии, - усмехнулся Арчер. - И можете ничего не говорить, Т'Пол. Ваши поднятые брови недвусмысленно отражают позицию вулканского командования по этому вопросу.  
\- Возможно, на самом деле мы не так уж далеки друг от друга, - наконец подала голос Хоши. - В индийской мифологии бог Брахма появляется на свет из цветка лотоса, а древние греки в каждом дереве селили дриаду.  
\- Интересно, как звучит язык Флоры? - поинтересовался Трип.

***  
Обитатели Флоры выглядели странно, но вполне гуманоидно, напоминая капитану классические изображения Питера Пэна. Кожа (или следовало говорить "кора"?..) флориан казалась полупрозрачной, прохладной на ощупь и, в зависимости от возраста и пола (среди растений тоже есть мужские и женские особи - в кои-то веки вспомнил биологию Арчер) была нежно-салатной, оливковой или желтовато-коричневой.  
Голова их напоминала перевёрнутую мягкую каплю, на которой выделялись огромные миндалевидные, полностью чёрные глаза. Рот был почти незаметной полоской, нос вообще отсутствовал, так как флориане дышали всей поверхностью кожи.  
Передвигались потомки разумных растений на ногах, принцип строения которых был позаимствован у местной формы бамбука, а руки были видоизменёнными лианами. Одежду заменял верхний лиственный покров, окраску и расположение которого флорианин мог изменить по собственному вкусу и желанию, нужно было лишь немного времени. Некоторые даже отращивали лиственные "причёски", на которых расцветали живые цветы.  
Так, гид астронавтов, Исстриинн, "облачился" в изумрудно-зелёный комбинезон, заострённые "рукава" которого прикрывали половину ладони. На узких плечиках флорианина росли тонкие длинные зубчатые листья, похожие на перья, образуя светло-зелёный воротник. На ногах у него было нечто похожее на средневековые остроносые туфли.  
\- Самый древний язык Флоры не звучит, а пахнет, - увлечённо рассказывал Исстриинн. - Сейчас для общения с жителями других планет мы используем один из диалектов вулканского, в котором есть шелестящие звуки. Это очень удобно для нас. Видите ли, речь была не слишком нужна нашим предкам. Первые разумные растения принадлежали ко многим разным видам, и им хватало природного запаха для различения своих и чужих. Кстати, мы и до сих пор сохраняем его …  
Такер, Хоши и трое молодых людей - биологов с "Энтерпрайз" уже успели в этом убедиться. Флорианина - гида действительно окружал ореол экзотического запаха. Арчеру оставалось только улыбаться и верить на слово.  
-…Мы можем различить тысячи оттенков запаха, - продолжал рассказывать Исстриинн. - Он меняется вместе с эмоциями. Наши общие знакомые - вулканцы - думают, что они сумели подавить свои чувства. Но ведь их запах никуда не исчез!  
\- Подозреваю, что именно поэтому Т'Пол не захотела спускаться на планету. - сказал Арчер.   
\- Понять, что человек чувствует, по запаху? Это немного напоминает телепатию, - задумчиво проговорил Трип.  
\- Кажется, при всём желании я не смогу выучить язык Флоры, - искренне огорчилась Хоши. - У меня, конечно, прекрасный слух, но я не могу сказать этого о моём обонянии.  
\- Хотите выучить флорианский? Почему бы и нет? - неожиданно отозвался Исстриинн. - С вашей помощью мы могли бы сконструировать переводчик с языка растений!  
\- Это возможно? - сразу загорелась Хоши.  
\- Думаю, да. У нас есть цветы, похожие на ваши лианы - они паразитируют на других растениях, в том числе и на разумных. Они копируют ДНК носителя, и часть их семян приобретает новые свойства. Мы научились использовать эти свойства.  
\- Т'Пол говорила об этом, - кивнул капитан.  
\- Думаю, мы сможем вживить вам имплант - вейну, - обратился флорианин к Хоши. - Вейну - один из видов наших лиан. Она обострит ваше обоняние и поможет связать запахи с образами.  
\- Это безопасно? - нахмурился Арчер.  
\- Вполне. Могут, конечно, быть некоторые побочные эффекты…  
\- У Хоши осенью начнётся листопад? - хихикнул Трип.  
\- Думаю, нам не потребуется так много времени для адаптации. Недели будет вполне достаточно.  
\- Ну что ж, будем врастать в местную культуру, - рассмеялся Арчер. - Без отрыва от производства…  
…Лиана - вейну больше всего походила на веночек из двух переплетённых стеблей с несколькими почками. Тонкий усик-отросток почти на глазах капитана, инженера и трёх биологов заполз в ушную раковину Хоши.  
\- Немного щекотно, - поёжилась та.  
Через пару дней земляне уже подшучивали над девушкой, изучающей язык растений.  
\- Ну как там Хоши? - спрашивал Арчер.  
\- Цветёт и пахнет! - весело отзывался Трип.  
Хоши, разумеется, ещё не пахла, но очень мило выглядела с нежно-розовыми бутончиками в волосах.  
Биологи делали ей комплименты и целовали ручки, а один, особо темпераментный, итальянец Луиджи, даже заявил:  
\- Мисс Сато, вы самый очаровательный цветочек на этой планете. Может быть, у вас найдётся минутка свободного времени, и мы займёмся с вами перекрёстным опылением?  
Хоши только смущённо улыбнулась и поправила полураспустившийся цветок импланта. Главный лингвист "Энтерпрайз" считала, что для изучения языка необходимо разговаривать только на нём, поэтому большую часть времени проводила в молчании, общаясь исключительно с цветами, которые, казалось, изо всех сил тянули к ней свои лепестки.  
\- Хоши, вы способны найти общий язык даже с камнем, - увивался вокруг Луиджи. - Ну почему вы не хотите поискать общий язык со мной?..  
Утром на четвёртый день пребывания на Флоре Арчер проснулся от звуков смеха. Смеялась Хоши. Капитан поднялся, вышел из палатки и, пройдя с десяток шагов по направлению к звуку, вынырнул из джунглей на поляну. Где и обнаружил главного по контактам, энсина Сато, при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Правда, контакт Хоши устанавливала как-то слишком уж нестандартно. Она танцевала танец живота.  
Руки девушки, поднятые вверх и соединённые, создавали вертикальную волну, бедра, плавно покачивающиеся из стороны в сторону, дополняли образ восточной красавицы. Мужчины азартно кружили возле Хоши, изредка прикладываясь к ручке или щёчке. Флорианин - гид стоял неподалёку, прислонившись к дереву, и беспечно наблюдал за странной сценкой, будто всё происходящее было в порядке вещей.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил Арчер.  
\- Она окончательно распустилась, - спокойно сказал Исстриинн.  
\- Это-то я вижу! - Арчер рассерженно зарычал, глядя, как биолог Луиджи расстёгивает замок форменной рубашки Хоши. Он бросился, было к поляне, но флорианин остановил его.  
\- Это вейну. Она позвала их.  
\- То есть? - не понял Арчер.  
\- Чтобы зародилось семя, нужны женщина и мужчина. Вейну выберет лучшего.  
\- Как это - выберет? - опешил капитан.  
\- Это всё мимикрия. Для того чтобы выжить, лиана должна притвориться другим растением. Некоторые цветы для этого меняют цвет или форму листьев. Вейну меняет запах. Когда цветок вейну расцветает, он пахнет любовью. Вейну - идеальная женщина, ради которой мужчина готов на всё.  
\- Это и есть тот побочный эффект, о котором вы говорили? - Тут Арчер заметил, что правая рука флорианина обвилась вокруг дерева, рядом с которым тот стоял, а тело слегка прогнулось вперёд. Если бы физиология местных жителей подразумевала наличие лёгких, капитан мог бы поклясться, что Исстриинн дышит. Дышит прерывисто и… страстно?…  
\- Эй! - Арчер даже пощёлкал пальцами перед глазами флорианина - никакой реакции. - А как насчёт выбора лучшего? Вы что, хотите сказать, что мою подчинённую сейчас изнасилуют?  
\- Это не насилие, это природный ход вещей. Мужчина тянется к женщине и желает близости с ней. Это естественно! Вы должны это понимать, вы же не двудомный! Как только вейну получит наиболее качественный образец ДНК, она начнёт образовывать завязь. Когда плод созреет, лепестки цветка облетят, запах исчезнет и его воздействие прекратится.  
Исстриинн освободил свою руку, которая успела трижды обвиться вокруг ствола, и скользнул на поляну. Арчер проводил его взглядом и подумал сразу о нескольких вещах.  
"Это, должно быть, самый приятный способ внести вклад в развитие науки. - Хорошо, что у меня насморк! - Для того чтобы получить образцы ДНК, достаточно нескольких молекул. Надеюсь, они ограничатся поцелуями. -- Хоши в любом случае будет не в восторге, когда всё закончится. - А где Трип?"  
Чарльз Такер действительно не был обнаружен при ближайшем рассмотрении хитросплетения тел на поляне.  
Инстинкт и интуиция капитана, как всегда, сработали чуть раньше, чем рассудок и логика. Арчер бросился сквозь чащу к шаттлу, и мысли вернулись только тогда, когда он раздвигал руками ветки пятого встречного дерева.  
 _"Наверное, он что-нибудь ремонтирует. - Надо их растащить, пока не успокоится эта чёртова лиана. - Трип в противогазе? Должно быть, это выглядело бы забавно. Ничего страшного, задержит дыхание, будет дышать через платочек. - Двудомный - это, кажется, второе название самоопыляющихся растений… - Неужели и на Флоре существует понятие о нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации?!"_  
Добежав до шаттла, Арчер удостоверился в том, что инстинкт повёл его правильно, - Такер возился с рычагами управления.  
\- Лиана расцвела! Исстриинн сказал, что она пахнет любовью. Теперь все вокруг Хоши хороводы водят, и всё время с ней целуются! - выпалил капитан на одном дыхании. - Надо что-то делать. Трип, ты у нас главный специалист по нестандартному разведению потомства?!  
Такер тут же выбрался из челнока.  
\- Можно попытаться изолировать Хоши. Попробуем запереть её здесь, - он постучал по обшивке, и быстро пошёл к поляне.  
\- Дыши через платок, - предупредил Арчер.  
На поляне Хоши, закрыв глаза, исступлённо целовалась с флорианином. Тому пришлось довольно причудливо изогнуться - стоя за спиной девушки, он как бы обвил её сбоку стеблем своего тела, и она могла не поворачивать голову для поцелуя. Все стратегически важные участки тела Хоши были обнажены - один из биологов покрывал поцелуями оголённое плечико, второй облюбовал локоток, Луиджи лобызал коленку. В общем, и целом картинка всё ещё оставалась в рамках приличия.   
\- Я пока не вижу особой опасности, капитан, - шепнул Такер. - Парни очень нежно с ней обращаются…  
\- Они же её почти раздели!  
\- Всего лишь закатали рукав и штанину. - Трипа явно забавляла сложившаяся ситуация.  
\- Трип! - Арчер только сейчас заметил, что инженер и не думает дышать через платок. - Ты разве тоже не чувствуешь запахов?  
\- Чувствую, - пожал плечами Такер. - Это цветок Хоши. Он пахнет намного сильнее, чем раньше. Но меня к ней не тянет.  
\- Ладно. - Капитан решил, что подумает об этой странности позже. - Придётся нам нарушить эту безмятежную идиллию.  
\- Попытаемся получить доступ к телу прекрасной дамы, - согласился Такер.  
\- Капитан и инженер старались остаться по возможности незаметными и ступали очень аккуратно, но какая-то веточка предательски хрустнула под ногами. Луиджи оторвался от коленки Хоши и воззрился на пришедших.  
\- Вы ещё не в саду? - спросил он и удивлённо похлопал ресницами. - Идите в сад!..  
Хоши, лучезарно улыбаясь, протянула к Трипу свободную от кавалеров руку.  
\- Извини, подружка, я заберу тебя из этой тёплой компании? - Такер потянул девушку к себе и она, освободив ноги из объятий Луиджи, прошла, покачиваясь, пару шагов, после чего капитан подхватил её на руки.  
\- Быстро в шаттл, - произнёс Арчер сквозь зубы. Девушка оказалась довольно тяжёлой, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость.  
\- За нами никто не погонится, капитан. - Трип прошёл несколько метров спиной вперёд, прикрывая отступление. Мужчины, оставленные "без присмотра", действительно не бросились вдогонку, а мирно улеглись на травке.  
… - Ну вот. - Арчер сгрузил Хоши возле двери шаттла. Потом они с Такером подхватили девушку под руки и завели в кабину. Поскольку Хоши была явно не в себе, капитан разговаривал с ней, как с ребёнком. - Тебе придётся побыть немного одной. Это ненадолго…  
Хоши оперлась рукой о дверной проём шаттла и медленно повела головой из стороны в сторону. Один из цветков вейну, украшавших голову девушки, внезапно раскрылся, вывернув лепестки. Почти созревшая семенная коробочка треснула, и вокруг разлетелись колючие брызги.  
Арчер вздрогнул от неожиданности, ощутив укол, - несколько иголочек-семян вонзились в него чуть ниже подбородка. Трип ойкнул и схватился за шею, - ему тоже прилетело.  
Хоши воспользовалась заминкой и выскользнула, захлопнув дверь шаттла.  
Капитан и инженер, одновременно бросившись за ней, столкнулись, и Арчеру пришлось подхватить потерявшего равновесие Трипа.  
…Время застыло…  
Капитан замер с приоткрытым ртом, перестав дышать. Он услышал стук своего сердца, отзывающийся в висках. Щеки лихорадочно горели, лёгкое головокружение мешало думать, всё плыло вокруг. И это явно не было симптомами насморка… Трип учащённо дышал и, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на капитана. Их лица почти соприкасались…  
… Такер ощутил появление нового запаха даже не носом, а кожей лица. Здесь, на Флоре, обоняние поневоле обострилось у всех, за исключением приболевшего капитана. Сейчас Трип чувствовал и металлический запах шаттла, и приторный аромат цветов. Запах вейну с самого начала показался ему слишком назойливым. Теперь, когда Хоши со своим чересчур активным имплантом ушла, в шаттле остался только запах влажной травы и… Этот новый аромат, спокойный и нерезкий, маленькое светлое воспоминание из детства…   
Наконец, Трип ухватился за ниточку улетевшего было воздушного шарика забытых ощущений.   
Подсолнухи…Огромное поле, светлое и яркое даже в пасмурный день. Жёлтый дождь, с мягким шуршанием сыплющийся из-под ладони, которая гладит огромный цветок с бархатными лепестками…  
Подсолнух был главной ноткой нового запаха. Пахло как в детстве, халвой и сладким предвкушением праздника.   
"Это капитан…" - догадался Трип. Внезапно Такер понял, что страстно желает проникнуть за полуоткрытые лепестки рта и попробовать, каков он на вкус - Джонатан Арчер?  
…Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, их губы соприкоснулись. Арчер, наконец, приподнял Трипа и притянул к себе. Капитан почувствовал, как руки Такера обхватили его шею. Объятия становились всё крепче, а незапланированный поцелуй оказался затяжным, как прыжок с парашютом - ощущение парения или падения в огромном пустом пространстве… и полное отсутствие воздуха. Арчер оттолкнул Трипа и упал, задыхаясь от кашля. Наконец, он смог отдышаться и сел, прикрыв рот рукой и слегка вздрагивая всем телом. Инженер зажмурил глаза и помотал головой, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Капитан догадался первым.  
\- Афродизиак… - произнёс он приговор. Потом встал, опираясь на стенку, и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы. - Нам нужно… отойти… подальше друг от… друга, - сказал Арчер, хватая ртом воздух. - Останешься здесь?  
\- Ну разумеется! Капитан, я вовсе не пылаю желанием присоединиться к той тёплой дружеской компании на поляне. На мой взгляд, она слишком уж тёплая и дружеская…  
\- Ну, я пошёл! - сказал Арчер и не двинулся с места.  
…Вторая волна непривычных чувств накатила так же внезапно и незапланированно, как первая.  
…Арчер смотрел в пронзительно голубые глаза Трипа и пытался побороть желание поцеловать его снова. Капитан прикоснулся рукой к щеке Такера, потом провёл по светлым волосам…  
Инженер казался спокойным, хотя стоял, сцепив руки за спиной и прикусив губу. Он смотрел на капитана снизу вверх, слегка наклонив голову, отчего его взгляд казался выжидающим. Трип лукаво улыбнулся, и Арчера как будто что-то толкнуло изнутри. Он нежно приобнял Такера за плечи, прикоснулся губами к его виску и услышал вздох облегчения. И, если честно, Арчер даже не смог понять, кому принадлежит этот вздох - Такеру или ему самому.  
Он снова поцеловал висок, потом зардевшуюся щёку, на которой можно было различить близко подступившие к поверхности кожи сосуды, а потом, приподняв подбородок Трипа указательным пальцем, вопросительно заглянул в его глаза. Такер опустил ресницы и слегка кивнул, позволяя капитану снова поцеловать себя, ещё и ещё… Подбородок, губы, снова подбородок, шея…  
Арчер на мгновение отвлёкся от процесса и обнаружил, что Такер, не открывая глаз, обнимает его. Затем руки инженера плавно скользнули вниз, одна потянула за собой замок "молнии", вторая поползла следом, ласково прикасаясь к постепенно обнажавшейся полоске тела. Трип открыл глаза и повторил стратегический ход капитана. Поцелуи, поцелуи - висок, щека, губы, шея, ключица, снова губы и ещё раз, как можно крепче…  
Волна медленно схлынула, но Арчер с удивлением обнаружил, что ждёт следующего прилива…  
\- Надо завязывать с этим, - сказал он обеспокоенно, внимательно рассматривая ладонь Трипа, запястье которой он сжимал своей рукой. Ладонь казалась полупрозрачной и светящейся в полумраке тесной кабины шаттла.  
Такер пожал плечами:  
\- Ну… Мы же не взатяг?!  
Насморк или воздействие афродизиака были тому виной, но Арчер услышал собственный ответ до того, как успел его обдумать:  
\- А почему?..  
И они снова поцеловались. Крепко. Взатяг.  
С сожалением оборвав поцелуй, Арчер опять отстранился. Он шмыгнул носом и несколько раз беспомощно зажмурил и снова открыл глаза. Мысли решительно отказывались посещать эту голову. Капитан прижал руку к щеке, а когда оторвал её через несколько мгновений, щека осталась мокрой.  
\- Есть какие-нибудь конструктивные предложения? - спросил он Трипа, присаживаясь на кресло пилота.  
\- Доктор Флокс, наверное, посоветовал бы вам принять горизонтальное положение и укрыться одеялом…  
\- …Что, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, звучало бы как минимум провокационно.  
Арчер закрыл глаза и выдохнул со звуком, напоминающим мычание. Ничего не болело, но в целом состояние было мерзопакостное - видимо, насморк не желал отступать даже под совместным натиском антител и афродизиака.  
Капитан встал, опираясь на спинку кресла. Его слегка покачивало. Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Трип аккуратно застелил всё свободное пространство кабины, используя парашютную ткань. Арчер сполз по стенке и обречённо опустился на импровизированное ложе.  
Такер приложил ко лбу капитана сначала тыльную сторону ладони, потом губы - древнейший способ измерения температуры тела. Потом он так же, едва касаясь губами, стал целовать Арчера, и тот ощутил, как от поцелуев что-то приятное зарождается в его груди, разгорается и заполняет всё тело, а потом и весь мир теплом и светом.  
Капитан почувствовал себя необычайно лёгким. Неприятные ощущения, рождённые насморком, пропали. Арчер вдохнул полной грудью и, наконец, смог разобрать окружающие его запахи. Пахло молоком и мёдом. Захотелось уютно прижаться к источнику этого дивного запаха...  
Через секунду Арчер уткнулся носом в плечо Трипа.  
…Всё было просто и ясно. Всё было единственным и неповторимым. Всё было - или казалось? - естественным следствием их отношений.  
…Арчер знал, что держит сейчас в объятиях прекраснейшее существо во Вселенной, и ему хочется прижать его к груди ещё крепче, целовать его пальцы, по-детски чуть припухлые, его плечи, освобождённые руками капитана из плена форменной рубашки. Капитан понял, насколько не хватало ему все эти долгие дни в космосе физической близости - прикосновений, которые были бы чем-то большим, чем приятельское похлопывание по плечу, поцелуев и объятий, более крепких, чем дружеское тисканье ватерполистов, которое он частенько видел на экране. Арчер понял, насколько не хватало ему любви. Любви, аура которой обволакивала сейчас Чарльза Такера.  
… Трип понял, что на самом деле покинул Землю и отправился в космос в поисках не столько приключений, сколько идеального партнёра. И нужно было зайти так далеко для того, чтобы обнаружить идеал рядом с собой. Ни одна женщина так не улыбается, не смотрит так нежно, не обнимает так бережно, не целует так крепко… И - вот странная вещь! - в какой-то момент Такер перестал видеть в капитане - мужчину, как будто Джонатан Арчер принадлежал к какому-то третьему, совершенно невообразимому полу.  
Арчер чувствовал то же самое, - представить Трипа одетым в платьице было выше его сил. Сейчас он предпочёл бы видеть его обнажённым…  
Капитан снял форменные рубашки - сначала с партнёра, потом с себя - и теперь изучал тело Такера, водя по нему пальцами и легко прикасаясь губами. Потом он уступил инициативу Трипу и с неожиданным удовольствием ощутил, как вновь и вновь замирает его тело от каждого поцелуя.  
Капитан и инженер продолжали ласкать друг друга, почти телепатически ощущая, какое прикосновение доставит партнёру большее удовольствие. Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости, - Арчер и Трип наслаждались каждым мгновением времени, проведённого вместе, самим ощущением близости. Их тела сливались, их сердца бились в унисон, их руки и губы искали встречи и свидания становились длиннее с каждым разом…  
…Они переплетали стебли, желая срастись каждым лепестком и утопая в мягком  
аромате халвы, молока и мёда.

***  
Арчер проснулся и несколько мгновений не мог понять, где находится - совсем как в первые дни путешествия "Энтерпрайз". Потом он сообразил, что лежит на полу шаттла, а его рука совершенно онемела. На руке что-то лежало. Арчер повернул голову и убедился в том, что эта рука обнимает Чарльза Такера, удобно прикорнувшего на его груди. Потом он вспомнил, что произошло вчера.  
"Я провёл ночь с главным инженером моего корабля", - первая мысль капитана была сухой констатацией факта. А потом появилась вторая: " …И мне это, чёрт возьми, понравилось!"  
Ему вспомнилось древнее народное средство, рекомендуемое к применению при любой не слишком сложной болезни. Стакан крепкого вина и ночь любви.   
Арчер тихонько усмехнулся и попытался как можно аккуратнее высвободить свою руку. Однако Трип тут же проснулся. Проморгавшись, он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и сказал, не меняя позы, отчего его голос стал немного сдавленным:  
\- Совсем как в старых фильмах про любовь - "А поутру они проснулись…" Для полноты образа вам не хватает только сигареты в зубах.  
Капитан встал, стараясь не смотреть на Такера, надел форменную рубашку и застегнул "молнию".  
Трип тоже поднялся с пола, оделся и присел на краешек пилотского кресла.  
\- Стало быть, натянем здравый смысл и застегнёмся на все пуговицы?- спросил он и в его голосе Арчер уловил тень упрёка и обиды.  
В этот момент мужчина должен был развернуться и ударить, женщина - развернуться и гордо уйти к зеркалу, красить губы. Джонатан Арчер развернулся и поманил трипа рукой, а когда тот подошёл, прижал к себе. Приглаживая растрёпанные волосы Такера, капитан заявил:  
\- Я думаю, мы обсудим эту проблему позже и сможем найти решение…  
\- …Которое удовлетворит нас обоих, - закончил Такер и они снова поцеловались - теперь уже безо всякого принуждения. Действие афродизиака не могло быть таким длительным.  
Трип и Арчер целовались снова и снова, свободно и раскованно, наслаждаясь ощущениями и не задумываясь о том, что будет дальше. Они знали, что впереди - долгая дорога, что они всегда будут рядом, и что их ближайший совместный обед состоится на следующей неделе, поскольку уже запланирован в распорядке капитана.  
Оставалось выяснить, что стало с биологами и Хоши.  
Арчер открыл дверь шаттла и вдохнул воздух Флоры, пронизанный тысячами ароматов.  
Трип пружинящим шагом вышел наружу и с хрустом потянулся.  
\- Нравится? - спросил он, глядя, как Арчер вертит головой, ловя носом необычные запахи планеты.  
\- Да, оказывается, здесь очень даже неплохо!  
… Хоши и трое биологов были найдены на той же поляне, где их оставили вчера - очевидно, девушка (или, вернее сказать, её имплант) вернулась сюда, сбежав от капитана. Все четверо астронавтов лежали вповалку, полуобнажённые, и - спали.  
\- Отнесём их в шаттл? - предложил Арчер.  
\- Ага, и оденем. Они проснутся и решат, что видели эротические сны.  
\- И никому об этом не расскажут.  
\- Даже друг другу.  
Они переглянулись и понимающе улыбнулись друг другу, как школьники, замышляющие очередную шалость.  
***  
"Журнал капитана Арчера.  
Имплант, внедрённый офицеру связи Хоши Сато, позволил сконструировать универсальный переводчик биологического типа, позволяющий понимать язык запахов. Перевод удаётся в обе стороны, причём волне успешно, и проектом уже заинтересовались - земная организация "Гринпис" и, само собой, вулканский совет.  
Разумеется, даже наш доблестный офицер связи не может распознать всех смысловых оттенков запаха. Впрочем, это неудивительно. Говорят, что у канадских эскимосов есть как минимум сорок синонимов слова "снег", а в языке флориан "синонимов" намного больше.  
В любом случае, общение с Флорой, и с большой и с маленькой буквы, показало нам, что мир нельзя воспринимать, полагаясь только на разум и логику. Мы должны открыть все каналы восприятия и включить чувства, которые немного притупила цивилизация. Конец записи".

\- …Я хочу с тобой поговорить, - Арчер быстро спускался по лестнице туда, где находилась главная движущая сила "Энтерпрайз" - двигатели и Чарльз Такер. - Я не почувствовал никаких запахов из-за насморка, но ты ведь не был простужен? Почему Хоши не очаровала тебя так же, как других? Исстриинн сказал мне, что тот, кто чувствует аромат вейну, видит перед собой идеальную женщину и готов ради неё на всё.  
\- Капитан… - ладонь Трипа легла на стенку двигателя, за которой продолжала своё невероятное существование антиматерия. - Вот женщина, ради которой я готов на всё. Разве она не совершенство? Она красива, умна и немного таинственна…  
\- …К тому же любит путешествовать и не ревнует тебя к другим, - продолжил шутливый разговор капитан.  
\- О да… - улыбнулся инженер.  
Рука Арчера прикоснулась к ладони Трипа, в ней отдавалось биение чужого пульса. Такер даже не попытался освободить свою руку. Капитан и старший инженер стояли рядом, почти соприкасаясь. Арчер слегка коснулся губами уха Трипа, и полувопросительная фраза, сказанная шепотом, повисла в воздухе до того, как капитан успел осознать её двусмысленность:  
\- Значит, у нас с тобой одна любовь на двоих?..


End file.
